100 Themes RP Style
by Mischievous Panda
Summary: Short or long oneshots based on my rp characters for the Percy Jackson RP. There won't be a regular release date for these oneshots, but they will come out over periods of time. Please look forward to it.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**I got the idea to do role playing one-shots from ElementalWolf. It was a great idea, especially since, for me, its fun to write little stories about characters you've made up yourself. They don't have to just be designated to the role play, right? ;D So I'll be writing one-shots of my two current characters and anymore that I create later on. The one-shots will come out at random times, seeing as I just started school again and I have to wait for the ideas to come to me. I'm also using the 100 Themes for the one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

**

* * *

**

In the midst of the chaotic crowd of children, teenagers, and teachers at the camp known only by those connected to the Gods and Goddesses, there stood a small blonde haired child.

To say that her hair was just a regular dull blonde would be incorrect. It was more golden, lighter; all around so much more enchanting than just regular blonde. The strong resemblance of it to the child's mother's hair was undeniable to any person who may have seen both together. But the hair was naturally curly, unlike the child's mother's hair, which was naturally straight.

This curly hair looked significantly similarly to the camp director, Dionysus. Or, as the campers chose to call him, Mr. D. The child had yet to have met this Mr. D., but the two already shared an unbreakable bond. And the child would later want to break this bond, but for now she would calmly let it stay as it is.

"Hello, little one."

Her eyes stared at the people passing by. Some where happily laughing, while others took the time to glance at her with eyes that showed they were wondering who she was. Of course they would wonder, it was only natural that they would.

"Little one?" A hand popped in front of her eyes, moving back and forth. It was blocking her eyes from the passing people. Her head titled up, allowing her eyes to see just who it was committing this crime against her.

The sun had blocked her eyes for a moment, but after some adjustment on her part, she'd managed to take in the full appearance of the person towering over her. But to say that it was a person was questionable. His head and and chest looked like a humans, but the rest of him looked like a horse. This unusual appearance was strange and knew to her, but she managed to keep her mouth closed and just continued to stare.

The man or creature, whatever he was, laughed at the child's expression. "I'm a centaur. My name's Chiron, I'm one of the teacher's here." Chiron gave the child a warm smile.

Even after the explanation given, the child was still puzzled. She had no idea what centaurs were, but to save herself from a long explanation, she nodded to show that she had at least some understanding.

"Are you new here?"

A nod, which seemed to be all the man was going to get out of the child for now, was given.

"Do you know about the Gods?"

A short shake of the head, followed by the slight scrunch of her eyebrows, told him that that subject was also something that the child had no knowledge of.

"Have you met the camp director yet? The other children call him Mr. D."

Again, the child shook her head. She took the opportunity to sigh during the short pause from Chiron. This all seemed like it was going to be complicated. Her mother hadn't told her anything and had just left her at the gates. The least she could have done was actually brought her inside herself.

"We better go see him then." Chiron smiled down at her again, offering his hand.

The girl nodded, slowly placing her palm onto his. For a moment, she had debated whether she should just so easily accept a stranger's offer. But he wasn't so much like a stranger anymore, so it was probably okay.

Chiron led her to an area where older students were training with swords. There was a man there shouting a few insults at the students here and there. He had a chubby face, curly brown hair, and bloodshot brown eyes. In the child's opinion, he looked like one of those people she'd seen walking around on the streets with glass bottles in their hands. The ones that her mother had warned her to stay away from.

He turned to them, his eyes looking redder now that she could clearly see them. With quick steps, he had walked over to them, his eyes staring over both Chiron and the child. The students he'd been throwing around insults at every now and then peered at them in curiosity.

"We've got a new student." Chiron started off the conversation, the same smile he'd shown the child before still on his face.

"I noticed." The man's eyes caught the child's, both staring at each other for what seemed like minutes. Then, the man's eyes snapped back to Chiron.

"She hasn't spoken yet. Perhaps she's mute?"

"No, she's just unwillingly to. There has yet to have been a need to."

The child's eyes widened in surprise. She wondered how it was that this man knew that. It was strange. How could he know exactly what she felt?

"We know she's a demigod, but her immortal parent..."

"She's mine."

Silence ensued upon the area. The students took a step back from their sparring parents, taking a moment to look at the man in surprise. Chiron himself looked shocked. It was, after all, unusual for the camp director to have a child.

"Take her to the cabin. I already added in things for her." The man turned back to the students, walking back to place he'd previously stood. "What are you all doing? Get back to practice, you brats!" He started back with what he'd been doing before Chiron and the child had arrived.

The child was staring at the man's back, her mouth slightly agape. She was trying to calmly piece it together in her mind. This man, the camp director, had just claimed her as his. Chiron had said something about her immortal parent, and even though she didn't understand the meaning of immortal, she knew what parent meant. And if this man was her parent, since she already had her mother and a man was incapable of being a mother, that made him her father.

A gasp was able to pass through the girl's strong defenses and become audible to Chiron. Her hand slipped out of Chiron's grasps as her body started to move forwards in the direction of the man, who'd so simply stated that he was her father.

The man didn't turn to her when her hand reached out and gripped his arm. It was strange. For one of the first times in her life, she was nervous. This man made her nervous. Even though it wasn't supposed to be that way, because he was her father.

"Did you name me?" The child had managed to compose herself and ask this question with a stable voice.

"No." It was a short reply, and the dull tone that had been used to say it made it even harder to reply.

"Oh..." Her grip on his arm loosened and her eyes looked down towards the green grass. "Its Charlotte."

The man nodded, barking out insults to the the campers and telling them to stop standing around. Charlotte let go of his arm completely, allowing her hand to freely fall back to her side. She turned on her heel, walking back over to Chiron.

"Lets go get you settled in now." He placed a comforting hand on her back, that was also used to push her forward.

Charlotte didn't nod this time, she didn't dare speak a word and just let Chiron push him along. If she had spoken, or even just nodded, surely, she would have cried. Her father's cold attitude towards her wasn't what she was expecting. Now she knew why he made her nervous.

"His name is Dionysus." Chiron made this short comment shortly before they reached the cabin Charlotte would be staying in.

"He's really my father?"

"Yes, your mother must not have told you."

"I don't like him. He smells like alcohol and looks like a homeless person."

Chiron looked down at the child, giving a short shake of his head. "You'll come to like him someday."

Charlotte turned away from Chiron, crossing her arms over her chest. There was no way she could like him, it would be impossible.

* * *

**This was just the introduction chapter. And I really wanted to start off these one-shots with my oc Charlotte(so I did xD), because she is the first character I made for the PJO role play forum.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and I'll be looking forward to reading reviews! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Love

So this is my second theme in the challenge and this time I used my second character, Estelle. Just to clarify, she is seven years old. I am mentioning ElementWolf's character Oskar Sheinfield and using FlyingToastersUnite's character Bri. All credits for their creation go to those two and I am very grateful that they made these characters and have allowed me to use them in this one shot. Enjoy! =)

**Theme Two - Love**

Love - that strange word. How often is it used? Perhaps the better question would be, how often does the one who says it truly mean what they say?

Estelle uneasily looked around the bedroom. It was empty, minus the furniture and other little odds and ends. But there was no life in the room. It had been sucked away along with the person who'd passed away. She'd been told that person was her half-brother. Like her, he was a child of Nike. His name was Oskar and he was loved by many people.

But, most of all, he was loved by Bri, the girlfriend he ended up leaving behind. Bri, from what Estelle could see, was a very kind girl. She most likely had other mysteries about her, but Estelle would never witness those different traits. When she first arrived at the safe house in Canada, Estelle had been frightened and felt very alone. But as fate would have it, the first person she met was Bri.

The first moment she layed eyes on Bri, Estelle didn't feel anything about her. But, perhaps, if one were looking to romanticize the situation, we could say that they somehow had something pulling them together. Estelle gradually began to feel less fearful in the house and more open towards Bri. But, all too soon, Bri asked Estelle who her immortal parent was.

"Nike," Estelle had replied.

The look on Bri's face immediately changed. It became softer, wistful, and sad all combined into one. As Estelle observed Bri, she almost thought she saw tears her in eyes for a moment. But, they were gone as soon as Bri looked back at her.

"Your Oskar's little sister then." Bri had replied with a half-hearted smile.

Estelle hadn't known who Oskar was at the time, but Bri had explained to her who she was. And she'd also mentioned that she had been Oskar's girlfriend. At that time, Estelle had no expections that she would come to like this older girl as much as she would. Days passed and Estelle spent more time with Bri and met a few other people who'd also known Oskar. They began to refer to her as Oskar's little sister, which made her feel accepted although she hadn't known Oskar herself. But she began to wonder what it would have been like to meet him.

She visited the room he'd been staying in one day. Very soon after, Bri entered and Estelle watched her for a few moments before taking steps toward her. Bri had flung herself on the bed and appeared to be very upset. Oskar's death had hit her the hardest. He was probably her first and only love, or so Estelle guessed. The two talked and then Estelle left the bedroom to allow Bri alone time with whatever remained of Oskar in that room.

But in the following days, the two were together at many times during the day. Once, Estelle had fallen down the stairs and Bri had picked her up to see if she was okay. Her knee had blood dribbling down from a small cut on it and Estelle was crying very loudly. Bri picked her up and carried her to the kitchen to bandage it. There, they talked again about different things. Estelle, having become attached to Bri in the short time, told her that she wished she were her mother.

Bri began to cry after hearing that and leaned over to hug Estelle. The two stayed that way for a while, then Estelle began to pat Bri's head.

"Don't cry, missa chickabee." She said. "Don't cry, missa chickabee."

Bri wanted to laugh at this, but was in too much pain to do so and pulled back from the little girl to look at her. She put on a soft smile for her and listened to the girl as she began to ask whether Bri would be okay.

"Are you going to die, Bri?" Estelle asked. "Are you going to leave me?"

At this, Bri began to cry again and quickly pulled the little girl into another hug. She wanted to be able to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that she wouldn't leave her, but this she knew was not true. So, she could only tell the girl what she believed would comfort her.

"I won't die, Estelle." Bri said, although she knew in her heart that this wasn't true.

Estelle grinned at this and began rubbing Bri's hair again, because Bri was still crying. She had been doing that often lately, or, as anyone would say, ever since Oskar died.

"Don't cry. Your ga'inja won't like that, missa chickabee." Estelle comforted Bri with words she'd used when she was a much smaller child.

Even though Bri didn't understand what Estelle was saying, she could feel that whatever it was meant something special. This little girl, Oskar's little sister, had come to love her. It had only taken a few days and already the two had developed a special bond.

But now, just as she'd done a few days after arriving, Estelle was back in Oskar's room. She herself was searching for whatever little trace of him might still be lingering there. Everyone had said he'd gone to Elysium, but she felt like he was still with them somehow. Something about the way Bri cared for her so willingly told her that. Oskar wasn't completely gone yet and he wouldn't be until Bri joined him in Elysium.

The room had developed dust and the sun barely shined through the closed curtains. The bed sheets had not been changed and looked similar to the way they'd been when Oskar was lying in them. No one wanted to change the bed because it was where Oskar had spent his dying moments. But he hadn't been alone in those moments, his friends and true love had been by his side the whole time. The room looked very depressing and sad, not at all what it had probably been like to start with. She had to wonder whether Oskar would have wanted it this way.

Bri, his love, would be following him soon. She probably thought she'd settled Estelle's heart and convinced the girl that she would be okay. But Estelle knew that Bri would be coming back from that quest she and the others were going on. She knew Bri wouldn't come back, but for some reason the hope that she would still lingered in her heart. Bri, the girl who was in love with Oskar and in turn, loved by him. The girl who took care of Estelle and all the people she cared about. The girl who captured the heart of Nike's children. The girl who would soon be leaving this world.

But there won't be a day that goes by that Bri won't be on someone's mind. Surely, Estelle will never forget Bri.

"Never, never." Estelle smiled and bit her lip. She, in her childish mind, thought that by saying the word twice it would do away with the phrase 'never say never'.

With quick, small steps she ran over to one of the windows and pulled the curtains back. She flung the window open and embraced the warm rays of the sun. The room suddenly felt much lighter and happier. It was being filled with life again. Estelle turned towards the bed, still standing at the window. She stared at all the other things in the room, taking them in and recording them in her mind until her eyes rested on the bed again.

"Ich liebe dich, bruder." Estelle smiled at the bed, knowing somehow that Oskar was smiling back.


End file.
